User talk:Barkjon/8
Post a message! See my old talk page at this page.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC) W00T!! Yay! I got the first post, lol. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 23:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Wanna come to my party? Wanna come to my party, plz sign at User:Ratonbat/1000 days party!.--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 23:42, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Meet on Club Penguin Server:Half Pipe Place:My igloo --Bluscat TALK TO ME 23:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I quitted I quit this wiki cuz I'm VERY VERY angry. Go to my page for the reason I quit. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 10:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Sysop Why my request hasn't granted? I already have 5 for votes. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 13:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Barkjon. Do you think it's too early for me to be a sysop? I already have 7 for votes, 0 against votes and 4 neutral votes. Peace out,--CatZip888 10:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) BUT, you could have unblocked yourself!! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah you could! When Metal blocked me here, I unblocked myself! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 14:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) thx thx for blocking him, he was erasing all the info (the ip)!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 16:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) another one block this ip: 66.141.171.63 --Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 16:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!! Please help me as my penguin iamred got hacked and banned forever to help me sign you name on my userpage! From Iamred 17:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) blocck ip block this ip plz: 12.36.229.130 --Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 00:12, 19 April 2009 (UTC) BARK! This User has vandalised pingali mois page can u block her Pingali Moi sent me here--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 11:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Why? Why wont u make CatZip888 a sysop he's got great edits!--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 12:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You Have Won A '''Sith Cub Award' In The Following Catagorys; *'Best Editor' 'Here is Your Trophy!' Congratulations! P.S. - If You Ever Loose This Award You Can Find It In The Sith Cub Awards [[User:Sith Cub/The Sith Cub Awards/Trophy Cabinet|Trophy Cabinet]]! hey bark hi bark can you make pingali moi a sysop, she has more main then catzip and hat pop and she has 8 for votes for sysop--Ced1214 CLICK HERE 14:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Pingali Moi Do you think we should promote Pingali Moi? She has 5 for votes but one against vote from 4th Hale. I think she would be a decent sysop but I don't know if we need another sysop right now since we have so many. What do you think? ~~Bluehero~~ RE: Awards No...I made mine before yours. Then stupid Metal came into the picture. STUPID! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Please Block If your friends with Digiskymin then you better tell her to leave me alone she is telling me to get rid of my sonic pictures I'M A FAN OF SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SHE IS TELLING ME TO GET RID OF THEM PLEASE TALK TO HER OR I WILL BLOCK HER FOR GOOD AND MAYBE QUIT THE WIKI TOO!!!!Sonicpeguin5TALK TO ME E 19:78, 21 March 2009 (UTC)